Adrenalin
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: #Una disculpa a todos por tardarme tanto en actualizar."Estaba mal, lo sabían y aun mas donde y cuando pero… no les importaba. Era un placer deliciosamente  culpable sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas debido al peligro".


**S**i, si lo se ¡Regrese! Y con otra de mis "maravillosas creaciones" (según yo y mis nervios).

Esta historia fue concebida a las 9: 30 a.m. Del 29 de junio del 2011 (Cumpleaños de mi hermanito ¡Happy Birthday!) y dio a luz (después de unos cuantos inconvenientes con el cumpleañero) a las 10: 53 a.m. Y hecha principalmente para recompensar la paciencia de los lectores que esperaron pacientemente mi actualización en uno de mis fics, "Promesas Rotas", sino lo has leído te invito a hacerlo, un trauma seguro ;).

Ok, esa no fue la mejor propaganda pero igual los invito a leerlo ^_^U

Oh, sí y ahora que lo recuerdo me gustaría invitarlos a leer un fic que me agrado bastante por las siguientes razones:

Buena ortografía.

Trama interesante.

Excelente ambientación, etc.

Si por ahí a alguno le gustaría leerlo es **"Atrapada TID"** de **MicAgatha.**

Aclaro este fic está en progreso y es un UA de Inuyasha, quise recomendarlo porque me parece una historia interesante y bien redactada, yo no gano nada con esto y así como recomendé este fic tal vez les recomiende otros con el respectivo permiso del autor, por supuesto.

**D**isclaimer:

1.- Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

2.- Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

Y antes de que empiecen la lectura quiero decir que este fic está dedicado principalmente a los señores de Telmex, porque si ellos no fueran tan incompetentes para venir a arreglar la Internet (la cual mientras escribo esto no sirve, pero que mis vecinos si tienen ¬¬'') jamás habría terminado esta viñeta (532 palabras sin título y demás) palabras sin contar . Amén.

**Y** ahora si a ¡Leer se ha dicho!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Adrenalin".<strong>

**.**

**.**

**By Kaguya no Tsuki.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Estaba mal, lo sabían y aun mas donde y cuando pero… no les importaba. Era un placer deliciosamente culpable sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas debido al peligro. Ok, hacerlo en la cocina no era lo más extremo del mundo pero se volvía ciertamente peligroso si tu familia estaba a unos cuantos metros de ustedes".<em>

_._

_._

Respiraciones agitadas.

Besos y caricias furtivas.

Era lo único que escuchaban y sentían a su rededor, tal vez, de fondo el sonido de un televisor pero poco les interesaba.

Su atención estaba centrada principalmente en disfrutar al máximo todas las sensaciones que les producían sus cuerpos golpeando el uno contra el otro y… en hacer el menor ruido posible.

Sabían que lo que hacían no estaba bien, incluso se podría decir que era malo pero… la verdad no les importaba. Desde que experimentaron esa nueva forma de contacto entre ellos no habían podido ni querido parar, menos aun cuando descubrieron que entre mayor fuera el peligro de ser descubiertos también era mayor la adrenalina, que mezclada con el placer daba como resultado el más delicioso de los manjares existentes.

Las arremetidas de Inuyasha continuaban, mientras que con la mano derecha se aferraba a la encimera, la otra la tenía ocupada masajeando el seno derecho de la azabache, de tal forma que no se fuera a estrellar contra la misma.

Kagome por su parte sentía que las piernas en cualquier momento le iban a fallar y terminaría en el suelo, mas sin embargo, eso no le impedía seguir haciendo el "esfuerzo" de corresponder a las embestidas de su amante.

Con la frente y el cuerpo (aun cubierto por las ropas) perlado por el sudor llegaron al clímax. Para acallar el grito de placer mordió el cuello de su, ya marcada hembra la cual solo se tapó la boca con la mano. En un movimiento mal calculado por parte de él tiro un plato que se hallaba en la encimera de la cocina provocando un molesto sonido al tomar contacto con el suelo.

Si, la cocina.

Ok, estarán de acuerdo que hacerlo allí no era el lugar precisamente más extremo del mundo pero… se volvía ciertamente peligroso cuando tu familia estaba a unos cuantos metros de ustedes. Sentados todos plácidamente en la sala viendo algún programa de mala comedia, ni se les pasaba por la cabeza lo que ocurría en la cocina.

− Kagome, hija. ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó su madre desde la cocina.

− Mmm… si mamá – contestó ella despejando un poco su garganta – solo fue un plato que se me cayó.

−Ho, de acuerdo – fue todo lo que dijo la señora Higurashi.

− Eso estuvo cerca – murmuró ella al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

− ¿Lo repetimos? – Kagome volteó la mirada hacia él, sorprendida mientras él la miraba con una sonrisa de lado. "Kami-sama ¡Que aguante tenía ese hombre!

− Pero… nos pueden descubrir ¿te das cuenta? – Inquirió dudosa, no era que no quisiera pero la cosa se pondría fea si alguien de su familia los llegara a descubrir.

− Eso es lo mejor de todo esto, ¿no? - le dijo volteándola hacia él y reclamando su boca en un beso hambriento. Kagome no se hizo del rogar y le correspondió de igual manera.

Ambos sentían como la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas, y así el juego comenzó de nuevo.

Ya después verían que le inventaban a su mamá para justificar que ambos estaban empapados de sudor en pleno invierno y por qué los platos sucios seguían estándolo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

¿Les fascino?, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Estuvo pasable?, ¿Feo?, ¿Soy un asco?

Cualquiera de esas cosas me las pueden hacer saber. Solo tienes que darle click al botoncito azul de abajo que los está esperando.

Bien eso es todo, hasta la próxima.

Ciao y se cuidan ;).


End file.
